


Young Inquisitor (The Rewrite)

by FazedMuttley



Series: The Young Inquisitor. [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FazedMuttley/pseuds/FazedMuttley
Summary: In the ruins of a sacred temple, a Breach has opened in the sky and brought with it demons. The Sole Survivor, a young girl with a glowing hand.A retelling of Inquisition. With a young girl at the helm aided by her friends, family and advisors what is the fate of Thedas. There will be returning faces among the companions we know and love.I hope you will join me in the rewrite one of my first fictions, as I bring it up to date with my new ideas and hopefully continue where it left off.
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Female Trevelyan
Series: The Young Inquisitor. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/492025
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Young Inquisitor (The Rewrite)

It was hard to describe the Sky following the conclave. A tunnel to the Fade some called it, to others it was simply a hole in the Sky, the faithful said the Heavens themselves had been Breached – This was where it got its name – The Breach.

Solas described it as a tear in the veil, within which could be seen the raw fade, untouched by the minds of mages or the thoughts of dreamers. He had also made it clear that there was no controlling it, and that its pull would be near impossible to resist for the spirits on the other side.

He explained that these Demons as they called them were simply spirits who had forgotten their true purpose, that the Breach twisted them into shadows of what they once were. The other side of The Breach that was now linked to Thedas had become the realm of these Demons, and they sought only to destroy.

ס₪₪₪₪§|(Ξ≥≤≥≤≥≤ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ> <ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ≥≤≥≤≥≤Ξ)|§₪₪₪₪ס

The village of Haven was a small hamlet that had been rebuilt in the years since the Fifth Blight and had become something more than the small sadistic town that the Hero of Ferelden had discovered.

However, its people were frightened, and they had to place those fears somewhere, they had chosen the elf and by extension those housing her. As she walked through the square Cassandra Pentaghast was met with glares and the occasional snide comment, but she ignored them and continued on her way through Haven towards the Chantry.

She knew that for the moment at least, they blamed her, why?, she was the one holding the Prisoner, the one they believed to have killed the Divine, she was deep inside the Chanty, under guard. The girl herself had yet to awaken at all since she fell out of a Rift, but her glowing left hand revealed much about her and of course made her the prime suspect. Leliana was not convinced that she was the culprit and the more she thought about it, Cassandra felt herself believing it less herself.

Cassandra’s mind however was in turmoil, the evidence said otherwise, this prisoner was the lone survivor of a magical inferno that destroyed a sacred temple and cost hundreds of lives. No matter how young the girl appeared to be, it was hard to dismiss what she could see with her own eyes, she sighed and rubbed her temple nearly walking into one of her soldiers, she apologised and continued on her way, she was getting a headache and wanted some answers, she needed to speak with the mage who was studying the Phenomenon for them, he had plenty of time considering the girl had been unconscious for two days.

Eventually she reached her destination, but as she was about to enter she noticed the elven apostate just outside the Chantry near the gardens with his hands clasped behind his back, giving him an almost regal stance, his eyes were closed and the angle of his ‘gaze' caused the sunlight and by extension the glow of the Breach to gleam of his shaven head. She made her way closer, his eyes opened as she neared, he nodded in greeting and spoke softly: “Seeker”.

“Why are you not with the Prisoner?” she asked not hiding her confusion and the mild tone of anger.

“I have learnt all I can from studying the mark” he replied matter-of-factly which caused her to glare at him. She felt her hand tighten on her sword, silently reminding him of her threat, he continued after taking a breath “It will kill her eventually Seeker, from what I could gather during my observations, I think it may be the key shutting The Breach as you call it, we will need her” His voice was calm and virtually emotionless “Alive” he added finally as if that required clarification.

“The Prisoner will die?” she asked wearily.

“Of course, it is not merely a magical mark” he stopped a second as he looked from The Breach to her “Every time The Breach expands so does the mark, they are connected, it is only a matter of time before it consumes her, it is unlike any magic I have seen” his voice was now showing concern, but Cassandra couldn’t decide whether it was because they may not be able to close The Breach or whether it was for some other personal reason the elf had yet to disclose.

“A Rift has opened further up the path” she gestured towards the temple ruins “I will send a few soldiers with you...” she trailed off for a second as if thinking “and the dwarf” she slurred the word dwarf expressing her distaste “His crossbow may prove useful if or when the demons appear. But it is clear for the moment, you should have time to study it” Solas raised an eyebrow.

“I am to go near an open Rift?” he queried and she just nodded “Provided you give me back my staff and my equipment I will agree to this” he stroked his chin in thought, “When she wakes up, we could test my theory with the prisoner” she nodded in agreement it would be worthwhile to test his theory on something smaller than The Breach.

Solas gave a weary smile and looked at The Breach “It may be a disaster Seeker, but it does have a certain stark beauty” Cassandra looked up, it certainly did have an eerie beauty, it held her gaze for a few moments before she sighed.

“It does Solas, but some magic goes too far!” she looked at him as she spoke, and he returned her gaze.

“Cassandra we are not certain, at this point if it was in fact any known magic” she glared “As I mentioned it is unlike anything I have seen" she nodded biting the inside of her cheek to stop her retort and entered the Chantry leaving the elf looking up at The Breach.

Once she was inside it took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the new light, the torches were scattered far apart barely lighting the corridor, she would have to remedy that later. She set her sight on the entrance to the basement and the cells that were contained within, however as she neared the door it opened, and she was greeted by a familiar face.

“Cassandra, she appears to be waking up” Leliana stood in the doorway her hands clasped in front of her poised as she often was, her face a blank mask giving nothing away, but Cassandra could read her gaze as she had known the former bard for a long time, Leliana was curious just as she was.

Cassandra followed her down the stairs without a word, as they walked down the hall the guards at the door saluted and stepped aside allowing them entry. As the door opened, they were greeted to the sound of the elven girl gasping in pain as the mark flashed, she looked up with both tears and fear in her soft blue eyes.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now” Cassandra said, and she saw Leliana roll her eyes in her peripheral vision, perhaps that was a bit much.

“I-I don’t u-understand” the elf replied her voice breaking as tears flowed from her eyes.

“Everyone who attended the conclave is dead. Except for you” Cassandra reached for her arm, the girl flinched but she caught her regardless and lifted her arms up so the glowing hand was level with her gaze. “Explain this!”

“I c-can’t”

“What do you mean ‘you can’t’” Cassandra was quickly losing her temper and she felt Leliana shift behind her, she caught herself and looked at the girl, she was young and Cassandra was scaring her adding to her existing fear. She took a centring breath and stepped aside and signalled Leliana to take over.

“Can you tell us what you remember” she asked as she stepped forward, crouching so she was eye level with the elf.

“I remember something chasing me” the girl replied with a sniffle, the poor elf was shaking and Cassandra was suddenly filled with guilt “They wouldn’t stop, I was so scared” the elf paused for a moment “There was a green glow and a woman reaching out to me, I reached for her and that’s it”

“A woman reached out to you?” Cassandra asked, “Did you take her hand?”

“Y-yes” the elf replied and looked at her marked hand.

Leliana stood up and walked over to Cassandra. “It matches what my scouts saw, someone behind her as she fell from the Rift”

“I think we need to test the mark on the Rift nearby see if we can close it” Cassandra replied “You go to the Forward Camp, I’ll walk her to the Rift” Leliana nodded and left, but a moment later she poked her head back in.

“Be kind” Cassandra rolled her eyes and her friend chuckled, this time leaving for real.

She guided the girl outside, her wrists now bound with rope, The Breach had grown slightly while she was in the Chantry, she looked at it again much like she had with Solas earlier his words echoing in her mind at how it held at least some aspect of what could be considered beauty. She caught herself and looked back at the prisoner and studied her for a moment, she was short even for an elf which hinted at her age, the clothes she wore were plain but dirty and the collar held the mark of the Circle.

The girls gaze fell on The Breach but was quickly focused on her surroundings and she seemed to shrink into herself, her gaze falling to the floor, she was clearly nervous, Cassandra looked around and saw the towns people glaring at them, no at the girl. She took a few steps back and began explaining the situation to her.

She did not look up but in a small voice she asked, “An explosion can do that?”

Cassandra answered and began explaining what Solas had told her, the elf looked up meeting her gaze for the first time and worried her bottom lip. Cassandra continued after giving the girl a moment to process her thoughts, she expressed their concern of The Breach covering the world as it continued to grow and as if The Maker had been listening to her words, the elf screamed as the mark on her hand spread further into her body matching the thunder that signalled the expansion of The Breach above.

The elf fell to her knees and started to cry, Cassandra crouched next to the girl and tried to be as gentle as possible. Given the look on the elf’s face she did not think she was successful when she started repeating what Solas had told her about the mark and how closing The Breach could save her, she continued to cry and Cassandra helped her to her feet and held her hand as she walked her to the bridge past the towns people.

They stopped just after the guards closed the gate behind them, she gently lifted the girl’s hands and brought out her knife causing her to flinch, but she gave her a soft smile and cut her free. As she rubbed her now free wrists Cassandra studied her for a moment, her hair was blonde and shaved on one side it was dirty and matted, there were small cuts and bruises on her face, no doubt from when she fell out of the Rift, but most of all she noticed the fear in her big blue eyes.

“We need to test your mark on something smaller than The Breach” Cassandra said as they walked across the bridge “Open the gates” she called to the guards as they neared “We are going into the valley”

Cassandra moved quickly holding the girls hand the entire way, she was hoping to give the young elf some form of comfort, it was clear to her now that this girl was not behind what happened at the conclave, she could sense the Lyrium in her blood signifying she had some magical ability but in her opinion it wasn’t strong enough. The Breach flared up again and the elf cried out and lost her footing, Cassandra was able to keep her from falling and held her steady as the pain passed.

Once they arrived at the bridge the elf’s breathing flared up, Cassandra stopped and waited for her to calm down, a few of her soldiers crossed the bridge and went ahead of them, as they made their own way across, some shrapnel from the Breach fell from the sky, striking the bridge and causing it to collapse right under their feet.

Cassandra was able to control her fall and roll down somewhat gently, she heard a pained grown from her companion but as she turned to check another projectile from The Breach landed in front of her, this one bringing with it demons. She pulled her sword and shield and glanced at the elf who was pushing herself to her feet. “Stay behind me”.

As she was fighting the demons, an arrow flew into one of them, she assumed it was one or her soldiers firing from the remains of the bridge. Once they were dealt with, she looked back and saw the elf holding a bow and a near empty quiver. She quickly dropped it when the Seeker looked back at her.

“It is okay. You should keep the weapon” Cassandra said softly “It will help me protect you if you can fight” the girl crouched and picked it up again, after checking the bridge debris for more arrows they continued on their way to the Rift.

ס₪₪₪₪§|(Ξ≥≤≥≤≥≤ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ> <ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ≥≤≥≤≥≤Ξ)|§₪₪₪₪ס

Varric adjusted his position so he could fire Bianca more freely, the demons they were fighting were dispatched a few moments ago and they found themselves with a brief respite. Solas did what he could with his healing magics on the few soldiers that were still alive.

The Rift flashed and with it came more demons. “No rest for the wicked” Varric said as he pulled the bolt back on Bianca. As he was about to fire her, an arrow flew past him and hit the Shade that neared him staggering it, almost immediately afterwards the Seeker charged in and bashed it to the ground with her shield.

Once the demons were dealt with Solas called out to the Prisoner.

“Quickly before more come through!” as the girl neared him, he grabbed her wrist and held it towards the Rift. The magics appeared to connect with a soft singing sound, after a few seconds it closed as if it were never there.

Varric watched as the Prisoner looked at her mark, the glow lit up her pale face, she looked exhausted and from what Solas had told him about the mark it was killing her. He glanced at the others and they all seemed more concerned about what the mark could actually do as opposed to the effect it was having on the young elf who carried it.

It was obvious to Varric that she was scared, he looked back at her and noticed her lack of markings and he could recall Cassandra insisting shortly after she appeared that she was Dalish based on the fact she was mumbling in elven when she fell out of the Rift.

He thought for a moment and tried to remember what Merrill had told him of the Dalish, he bit the inside of his cheek as he thought when it came to him, the markings tended to be given when the elves reached adulthood, so that meant she was a teenager and had not been recognised by her clan yet. He found himself wondering how old she actually was.

“It appears you hold the key to our Salvation” Solas was saying.

“Here I thought we would be ass deep in demons forever, Varric Tethras: Rogue, Storyteller and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.” Varric said and winked at Cassandra who grumbled but her gaze fell to the elf. Perhaps she was not as heartless as he thought.

“A-are you with the Chantry?” the elf asked, it was hard to hear her over the wind.

Solas laughed and Varric smirked himself as the elf spoke “Was that a serious question?”

“Technically I’m a Prisoner just like you.” Varric replied adjusting his coats cuff.

“I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine. Clearly that is no longer necessary.” Cassandra added in her usual fashion.

Varric rolled his eyes and shrugged “Yet, here I am. Lucky for you. Considering current events”

The small girl gave a soft smile towards him which he returned “T-that’s a nice Crossbow”

“Ah, isn’t she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together”

“You named your Crossbow, Bianca?

“Of course. And she’ll be great company in the valley”

“Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated Varric, but…” Cassandra interrupted, but Varric didn’t let her finish.

“Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me.”

“My name is Solas. If there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see that you still live.” Solas introduced himself and the girl looked at him with confusion.

“He means. ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept’” Varric clarified.

“T-thanks” the elf replied playing with her hands. She was nervous her eyes beginning to shine with tears and Varric regretted his words. “You seem to know a lot about it” she added a little braver now.

“Solas is an apostate” Cassandra said from behind the girl “He is well versed in such matters”

“Technically all mages are now Apostates, Cassandra” Solas replied “My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle Mage.” The girl frowned at that comment which caused Varric to smirk, it seems she knew something Solas did not.

The elven mage continued “I came to offer whatever help I can give with The Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed. Regardless of Origin.” The girl’s eyes widened. “Cassandra, you should know” Solas turned to her “I have not found any further evidence as to what caused this. Your Prisoner does possess some Magical aptitude, but I find it difficult to imagine _any_ mage having such power.”

“Understood” She replied and started moving “We must get to the Forward camp quickly”

The elf looked at her hand and Varric noticed the tears again and saw a few escape, he placed his hand on her shoulder and she flinched but looked his way, he smiled and said “Well, Bianca’s Excited!” she returned his smile with a small chuckle and they followed the Seeker.

There were a few fights on the way to the camp but nothing they could not handle as a group, Solas tried to make conversation with the girl but she was confused when he asked if she was Dalish. She replied she used to be, and they continued on, Solas for the most part appeared lost in thought.

As they walked up the hill Varric caught sight of the elf climbing through some snow just off the path, Solas and Cassandra were too far ahead to notice, she spent a couple of moments digging around at the base of tree and she pulled a plant out. Varric recognised it as Elfroot, when she returned to his side, he watched as she peeled the leaves as they walked, put them in her mouth and started chewing, he smiled _‘Smart little girl’_ he thought to himself and then came to the realisation that it was probably the mark causing the pain and felt a little guilty.

Upon reaching the Forward Camp it surprised Varric to see it was a hive of activity, there were soldiers in Templar armour set up in guard positions at the opposite end of the bridge and a small camp set up outside the entrance that they arrived at, this housed a few groups of Mages and resting Templars, even what appeared to be a medical tent where they were treating the wounded.

The strangest thing was that these groups were at peace with each other, no fighting, they actually appeared to be working together. Varric let out a low whistle as he followed the Seeker through the gate.

Ahead of them was Leliana talking with two people, who appeared to be a Chantry Official and a Templar. It was obvious that they were in the middle of a heated conversation, the Templar had his arms crossed giving off an air of anger, Leliana was off to the side her arms held behind her back her face as usual giving nothing away.

“What’s going on here?” Cassandra demanded; the Templar turned from the Chanty Official he was speaking to and looked at her in confusion at least for a moment before his gaze fell on the elf.

“Relmyna!” the Templar exclaimed and held his arms out wide crouching to her level, and the Prisoner ran into his embrace.

“ _Ba'isa'ma'lin_ ” the girl said as she hugged the man.

“Uncle?” he heard Solas mumble to himself questioningly and also providing Varric with a translation.

“What happened to you Sweetie?” The Templar asked as he pulled away and placed his hand on her cheek looking into her eyes.

“I-I don’t know” she replied and looked away, the Templar stood, pulled her into his side and placed his arm around her protectively.

“Anybody care to explain?” he asked looking at the three of them, Varric subtly pointed at Cassandra, but he was fairly sure she saw him do it. Before anybody could say anything however a new voice called out to them.

“Seize her! I want her taken to the capital for trial!”

“Roderick!” the Templar turned angrily “You may work for the Chanty but that is little use out here right now”

“You are still a Templar and you serve the Chantry now do your duty and place the elf under arrest!”

“The Circles have rebelled” The man shouted and let go of Relmyna, the elf seemed saddened by it. “I am a Knight Commander, and these are _MY_ Templars! They will not follow your orders and I am not about to arrest a child, let alone my sister’s daughter!” Roderick fell silent glowering at them all, Cassandra walked forward and looked at the Templar as he turned back to them.

“Your name now” she said bluntly, he rolled his eyes and held out his hand, Relmyna approached and took hold of it.

“Knight Commander Ashton Trevelyan of the Ostwick Circle of Magi” he said matching her tone. “I’m guessing your Cassandra Pentaghast” he looked at her up and down and continued “I have heard a lot about you” Varric could sense sarcasm in his tone but he did not break eye contact with the Seeker as he spoke, Varric decided he liked the man, Cassandra just sighed and looked away folding her arms.

There were a few moments silence, Ashton was looking at the elf as she hugged his arm seeking comfort and Varric felt that she needed it considering everything that was going on.

“How did you all survive?” Solas asked breaking the silence, Ashton looked at them and raised his free hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

“Ostwick was the last Circle to arrive, we sent a few people ahead to the conclave. Relmyna was among them” he gestured to the elf, but she didn’t look up. “We were nearly there to join them when everything went to shit, just on the outskirts not too far from here.” He paused “There was something like a shockwave, most of our people were caught in the blast itself. They died.”

Varric looked around and could see a few covered bodies, but not many, “Most who were caught directly in the blast were disintegrated, just like most of the building. Those of who didn’t die were knocked unconscious.” Ashton took a centring breath “When we woke the sky was torn and there were demons everywhere” Ashton looked close to tears now.

“There are so few of you. How many died in the blast?” Cassandra asked, which caused Ashtons eyes to darken, Varric watched the emotion in his eyes and could not help feeling angry himself, he wanted to hit Cassandra and Ashtons eyes told him he did too.

“Most of us” he replied harshly “I would guess we number about thirty now. My sister and I had to kill some of our friends” he raised a hand a pointed to The Breach “Those who fell victim to possession” he then pointed to a body whose upper half was covered “Those who were too badly injured by the blast” the bodies legs were grey and burnt beyond all recognition “He was the first. Screaming, calling for his mother and then finally begging for death. He was my friend and I ended his life” his tone had become soft and weak “It has not been a good few days, so I would suggest that around us, you hold back with questions like that”

“Your sister is another Templar?” Solas asked directing the conversation to something else, before Cassandra could reply and no doubt be as blunt as usual and cause the man more pain, Varric nodded to him and Solas returned it.

“No, she is the First Enchanter” Ashton replied a look of relief on his face “She’s helping the wounded” he nodded to the camp behind them. “We have many, most will die we think but we are trying our best” he sounded hopeful and looked at the Prisoner with a slight smile and ruffled her hair.

“I’m glad Relmyna survived though, we thought her lost in the explos-“ he trailed off when he noticed the mark for the first time, he let go of the elf stepping forward, directly in front of Cassandra, his eyes met hers while his hand landed on the hilt of his sword “What have you done?”

Varric watched as Cassandra mirrored his stance but said nothing holding his gaze. Solas was the one who spoke, “The mark is not of her design. it is connected to The Breach and the longer we wait, the more likely Relmyna is to die”

Ashton faltered, Cassandra nodded Solas a thanks, Varric glared at the elf, but before he or anybody could say anything a soft voice spoke “I d-don’t want to d-die” followed by crying. A moment later The Breach expanded, Relmyna grabbed her wrist and fell to her knees with a pained scream.

“By the Maker!” Ashton shouted “Relmyna” he ran back to her side brushing the tears from her face, Varric watched as the man slowly whispered to her to calm her down. “How do we stop this?” he asked eventually looking back at them.

“Chuckles, seems to think closing the big Rift at the Temple will fix it” Varric says gesturing at Solas.

“Then there’s no time to waste” He stood up and placed his hand protectively on the girl’s shoulder. “That’s what we do, you three go ahead, I will get everyone who’s able and we’ll meet you there”

“We need the Prisoner” Cassandra said as Ashton went to lead Relmyna away.

“Prisoner?” came an angry voice from behind them “You dare try to take my little girl as your Prisoner” Varric spun and saw a redhead approaching she wore dusted and bloody Circle robes.

“Aurora” Ashton tried but she glared at him, an action which stopped any further argument, it was then that Varric noticed the similarities between them, among them the same startling green eyes. _‘This must be the Sister’_ he thought.

“She is the only survivor of the explosion, _Mage_ ” Cassandra replied and looked to the newcomer, her hand remaining her sword “Making her one of the suspects, however she is the only one who may be able to close it”

“So” Aurora said calmly and remaining silent for a moment, which Varric had to admit unsettled him given the anger in her eyes and how she held a calm demeanour, he had seen Hawke in a full-blown rage, but this was worse “The Breach is the reason my daughter was just screaming?” Cassandra nodded “You think she did it then?” Aurora gave a slight nod toward The Breach.

“Perhaps, it still needs to be confirmed though, even if I am starting to disagree”

“How could a 14-year-old elf cause that!” Aurora shouted pointing at The Breach, her voice echoing due to the proximity of the cliffs, her voice then fell calm again, “Get some perspective woman, if this is happening, there are bigger things at work here” Solas fidgeted to Varric’s left as Aurora spoke, it seemed he wasn’t the only one who was unsettled now.

“We will take her with us” Cassandra said bluntly looking directly at the mage “You can meet us at The Breach”

Aurora tilted her head to the side, her eyes moved from the Seeker to Solas and finally Varric himself. Her gaze felt like she was looking directly into him, it made him feel uneasy. “Very well” she said simply “But you take the Mountain Pass, the route to the Temple is crawling with demons”

“One of the scouting parties went missing up there” Leliana added from her position behind them, Varric had actually forgotten she was there.

“We have our mercenary” Ashton replied with a grin “I’ll have Keria go with them”

“Keria?” Relmyna asked looking up at Ashton, he nodded.

“Indeed, she was worried about you, as was I” Aurora said simply walking over to the elf and accepting her hug and kissing the top of her head. She then looked back to Cassandra “You are putting Relmyna in danger again Seeker” the woman was speaking so clearly as if she was stating a fact. Cassandra squared up to her “You will take our mercenary with you in an effort to limit that danger”

“Who are you to order me? I am in charge here Mage”

Aurora looked her in the eye as she spoke again, this time her anger broke through, “Are you now?” she paused “Go on then” she leaned in close, their noses almost touching “Give your orders” Cassandra remained silent and Aurora stepped back, once again she calmed down all too quickly “Am I dismissed? _My Lady_ ”

Varric laughed at the sarcasm in her voice as she emphasised the last words, and the mock bow that followed them before the mage walked away without waiting for a response. Ashton looked at Cassandra once his sister had departed and spoke again “Just to be clear, if anything happens to her Seeker, I will kill you” he started walking after his sister while speaking with Cassandra glaring as he went, he stopped turning back to add “If Aurora doesn’t get to you first that is” Varric laughed, he liked this man a lot.

Relmyna walked over to him and gave a timid smile, but Varric’s attention was focused on the Qunari that Aurora was talking with not so far away, he had not had many good dealings with the Qunari and now he was stood facing one as she approached, and a Mage at that given the staff on her back.

“I understand I am to accompany you” Keria said once she arrived and looked directly at Cassandra “Also to make sure that _you_ , do not cause trouble.

ס₪₪₪₪§|(Ξ≥≤≥≤≥≤ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ> <ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ≥≤≥≤≥≤Ξ)|§₪₪₪₪ס

Once in the Mountain Pass, they fought Demons in the old mining tunnels, at one-point Relmyna disappeared and Cassandra panicked upon realising it, but Keria told her to wait a moment, which they did the tunnel was soon filling with rustling and clattering noises.

Relmyna appeared out of a side room they had missed holding a shield which she gave to Cassandra. The Seeker looked it over and appeared to test the weight before setting her current shield aside and replacing it with the new one, giving the elf a nod of thanks.

“I found a staff too” she gestured into the room, Keria walked across without saying a word, not long after she came out holding it in her hands.

“Fire element” she said simply and stowed it next to her current staff on her back. After that they continued on their way eventually making it outside back into the open air. Varric was somewhat pleased, he hated caves and tunnels, not very dwarf like he knew but it was what it was.

They made it part way down the steps when they encountered several bodies in familiar armour and a dwarf holding her chest leaning against a wall. Relmyna was straight to her side.

“Nilka, are you okay?” she asked softly panic in her voice.

The dwarf chuckled darkly “Got a hole in my gut, but other than that I’m just fine kid”

“Sit still” Keria said crouching down holding out a glowing hand. Nilka looked up at her and nodded, the Qunari placed her hand over the wound and the dwarf groaned a little as the wound began to close. “Stay here for a few minutes then make your way back to camp, to the healers. We cleared a path” the Qunari handed her a red vial.

“Yes boss” the dwarf replied, adjusting her position slightly “The rest of the scouts are trying to contain the Rift ahead”

“We shall see if we can save them” Cassandra said simply and signalled them to follow her. Relmyna stood up and was quick to the Seekers side when prompted by a wave, she still seemed nervous around Cassandra not that Varric could blame her.

They found the rest of the scouting party battling demons, Cassandra and Keria were quick to join the fray the latter using the blade at the base of her staff as if it were a sword or the top as a mace, Varric found Relmyna had fallen back to his side and they worked from a distance, firing arrows and bolts at the demons whenever they had a clear shot. Solas quickly replaced her when she moved forward and flared her marked hand.

The mark connected in an instant, with the hum of its magic the Rift flared and the demons around it staggered, after which they were easier to dispatch, once they were dead the mark connected again and Relmyna let out a pained gasp as the Rift sealed.

Solas moved forward as Varric stowed Bianca away, he stopped next to the young girl and they began discussing the closure of the Rift as Cassandra addressed the remnants of the scout party. Varric looked from Relmyna to the Qunari as she approached.

“She is in pain?” Keria said simply watching as Cassandra joined the conversation with the pair near the closed Rift.

“Yeah, she’s been chewing Elfroot leaves” Varric replied. “Any particular reason you are asking me and not the Seeker”

“Enchanter Trevelyan advised that you were the only one who appeared to care about Miss Lavellan and not the magic in her hand”

Varric remembered the way the Enchanter had looked at him back on the bridge, how it felt like she was looking through him. “How does she figure that?” he asked.

A chuckle “That would be telling” the Qunari replied.

“Fine. Keep your secrets” he chuckled back.

“I intend to” Keria said with a smile “Knowing my luck it would show up in your next book”

“To be honest, I don’t know if I could write one” Varric sighed “This shit is weird”

“Varric!” Cassandra called as the scouts walked past him towards the tunnels. He and Keria moved to follow her, Relmyna once again finding her way to his side, the Qunari looked at him with a raised brow, Varric smirked, it seemed he had made a friend.

ס₪₪₪₪§|(Ξ≥≤≥≤≥≤ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ> <ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ≥≤≥≤≥≤Ξ)|§₪₪₪₪ס

The only thing that remained of the Temple was rubble, the form of which left the illusion of what it used to be, a vague idea of what the building once looked like. Looking at it now Varric could see that the stone had somehow been burnt and in places appeared to have melted. There were very few bodies, the few that remained in the ashes were petrified either in terror or as they tried to run away. He had heard a few mentions of what the blast had done, but they did not prepare him for this.

They entered through what appeared to be a doorway that broke off into a corridor, they encountered more bodies and yet more ash on the ground, it was then he remembered what Ashton had told them, about most who were caught in the blast being disintegrated, they were walking through the dead, he shook his head dismissing that thought.

Once inside they stopped on what Varric supposed you would now call a plateau, the Rift they had come to close was below them, it was open, but appeared to be dormant, it was nestled directly below The Breach.

Relmyna gasped and her eyes widened, she began playing with her hands nervously and then she looked at the mark with fear in her eyes. Varric took her unmarked hand giving it a reassuring squeeze, when she looked at him, he smiled and softly told her “It will be okay”.

The moment was ruined seconds later by Solas being his usual serious self, explaining that this Rift was the first and adamant that closing it would stop The Breach spreading and possibly close it for good, he gave a sigh but then remembered Solas’ failed attempts at closing the other Rift, he smiled to himself at the memory of the elf cursing, he decided he would tell the others later.

Leliana arrived with a group of her agents, upon closer inspection they were all archers. She instructed them to take up positions on the high ground around the Rift, Aurora made her way forward and began instructing her mages to do the same, Varric watched as the mages intermingled with the archers in key positions, she then immediately went to Relmyna and crouched before her, so Varric moved away allowing them their privacy, as he did so they began having a quiet conversation.

Once everyone was in place Varric followed the main group down towards the Rift with Cassandra, Ashton and Aurora leading the party. As they got closer to the Rift he could not help but notice the Red Lyrium breaking through the ground, he looked around, it was everywhere, he kept as far away from it as possible as he moved and told Relmyna to do the same when he caught he looking at it with childlike fascination worried she might reach out and touch it.

The Red Lyrium brought back the memories of Kirkwall he tried to supress, how it put his family and friends in danger, how it drove his brother insane. But the most disturbing had been its effect on Meredith by intensifying her paranoia and prejudices against mages and in the end even her own Templars, he had no doubt that she would have destroyed Kirkwall and more if Hawke hadn’t been able to defeat her. In fact, the more Varric thought about it, from a certain perspective it was Red Lyrium that started the war between Templars and Mages as Anders choice to blow up the Chantry was a response to Meredith’s growing insanity. Varric heard the others talking about the Lyrium and simply said "Don't touch it, its evil!"

Once they arrived at The Breach, there was no path down, so a few of them dropped down from a small ledge. Once they were directly beneath it, Varric looked up to examine it now that he was close and words couldn’t really describe it, even as a writer he was struggling it was simply huge and that was putting it mildly, but nothing prepared him to see what lay beyond Rift itself.

The Breach held rocks and debris aloft, and there they were directly below looking up at them as though they were clouds in the sky, floating as if gravity did not exist, every so often something would break free of it hold and fall to the earth once again, occasionally discharge from The Breach itself would fly off in one or every direction he knew that these were the demons escaping to wreak havoc across Thedas.

He pulled his eyes away and took a few deep breathes, the whole prospect of the fade being open was making him physically sick, the prospect of demons going unchecked after all he had seen in his adventures with Hawke left him uneasy. Looking around at the others he saw most in similar states, a few in a state of awe, his gaze eventually landed on Relmyna. The girl was clutching her wrist, as she stared at the mark, she glanced up at the sky with her eyes watering.

All too suddenly her mark flashed, it was then that she groaned in pain, he went to move to her side to see if she was okay, but the air seemed to shift around then as images manifested.

A ghostly figure stood harrowingly in front of the Divine. Relmyna moments later arriving on the scene speaking in confusion. The figures hollow voice talking about a sacrifice and ordering someone to kill the child, following which the images vanished as quickly as they had appeared. Varric and the others looked over at the elf, she stood silently looking at her hand while worrying her bottom lip, he wished Hawke were here now she would know what to do.

Varric sighed as Cassandra began questioning Relmyna about what they all just saw, but before he could say anything the elf responded saying that she still did not remember what happened, moments after she finished speaking Varric stepped forward and moved between the two.

“Cassandra leave her be, she’s scared” Cassandra looked at him and after a moment of thought her face softened, she turned to Relmyna and nodded an apology, Relmyna gave a timid smile in response as she rubbed her hand.

There was a flash behind them that caused everyone to turn their attention to it. The Rift was starting to react, Relmyna had a panicked look on her face as her arm lifted and from the way she seemed to be fighting it, it was beyond her control. She let out a pained scream as the mark pulsed causing a small burst of energy that launched her into the wall, Solas was quick to move to her side and crouched to see if she was okay, “She’s alive!” he called while helping her to her feet.

A silence fell over those gathered around, the only things breaking it were the ripples in the air caused by the Rift, and some nervous archers above nocking arrows for fight that they all knew was coming.

Someone dropped out of the Rift, no... Something.

There was a disturbing laugh, as the Demon grew in size. Pride lashed out with a tendril of lightning that crackled through the air, it struck three soldiers with the sound of thunder, as they fell it allowed itself another laugh.

Varric was knocked aside as Solas pushed past him, once he was before Pride he slammed his staff into the ground where it channelled its power to its user, he released it letting it fall as a Barrier spread over the Demon. Solas was now holding the creature in place, hands splayed in front of him fingers twitching and sweat starting to flow from his brow "I cannot hold this creature forever Seeker!" he hissed through gritted teeth.

Cassandra spun around her sword at her side. "Soldiers of the Chantry fall in on me” she looked up to the edge of the ruins were the remainder of their forces stood, Varric followed her gaze and noticed Mages and Templars appearing among them “Leliana” Cassandra continued “Lead the archers we need to sto-" She trailed off as Ashton Trevelyan dropped down to their level from the ledge to join them, flanked by a few Templars and Aurora.

Aurora. ran to Solas’ side nodding to him, she raised her hands muttering to herself, moments after she finished Varric saw a sheen appear in front of her as she cast another barrier above the one that was already there. Solas gasped as he released his hold, he brought his sleeve across his brow to remove the sweat, with his free hand he pulled a Lyrium potion from his pack and downed it in one.

Cassandra oblivious to all this had turned her attention to Ashton "Knight Commander! What are you doing? “Cassandras voice was stern; she was clearly displeased that her authority was challenged.

"Do you wish to get us all killed?” She glared at him as he spoke, but he ignored her and turned his attention to those around him. “Leliana lead the archers as Cassandra intended, but all of you make sure your shots land”

“These are my soldi…” Cassandra tried.

“Mages fight with the archers! Time your strikes and reserve your mana, you’ve trained for this” Trevelyan called before Cassandra could finish "Templars follow my lead, the rest of you fight with Seeker Pentaghast, we need to hit that demon with everything we have!" Trevelyan drew his sword as he turned to check on Relmyna, she was stood near the back of the group clutching her wrist, they made eye contact and the elf pulled the bow from her back and nocked an arrow, he nodded to Cassandra who in turn nodded to Leliana.

“Nock!” the bard called performing the action herself, and the archers who hadn’t prepared already followed her command, the mages taking up a stance that Varric was unfamiliar with, he drew Bianca as they got ready and turned to the Rift.

Solas and Aurora, were sharing the barrier now each had their hands splayed toward the demon, he looked closer and saw that they were both struggling to maintain it and Varric could see why, Pride was moving beneath it and charging its power “Well, Shit” he mumbled before calling “Seeker we have trouble!”.

“Draw!” Leliana called out as Cassandra told the Enchanter and Solas to drop the Barrier.

“Now!” the Enchanter called, she and Solas broke the connection and the barrier shifted.

“Loose!” Leliana called immediately after and the archers released their volley, Mages launching spells from their staves at the same time, the barrage hit pride, some shots missed but those that landed were enough to stagger it.

Varric fired Bianca as fast as he could as Solas made his way behind him followed by Aurora who drew her staff as she passed. “Ashton, we need to purge it now! Keep it on the defensive”

The Knight Commander wasted no time he threw his arms wide and the Templars behind followed his example, Varric saw a blue glow and smiled, real Lyrium. Pride was again staggered. He heard more instructions from Leliana, and another barrage was launched. Pride staggered backwards as it was stunned once again by the onslaught and being temporarily robbed of its power.

Trevelyan and the Templars stepped out of range momentarily weakened, the First Enchanter stepped forward, raising her staff above her head, she waved repeatedly in a smooth circular motion, creating a whirlwind, "Mages I need your help, Fire in the whirlwind!" her voice was clear and matched only by the laugh of the Pride Demon as it stood.

Solas was taken aback marvelling at the women's control she was weaving the fire into her whirlwind, combining two separate spells into one with intricate waves of her staff “It’s as if she’s conducting music” he muttered.

“Chuckles, there’s a fight going on here!” Varric called as he fired at Pride.

“Nock! Draw! Loose!” Leliana called once again as Solas fell in line with Varric and began casting barriers on those around him, Varric felt the tingle of the magic across his skin as he was surrounded by one.

“Varric!” a small voice called from behind him, he turned and looked at Relmyna, the elf was on her knees leaning forward trying to control her breath as she clutched her marked hand, after a few moments she looked up raising her palm “Move!” Varric saw the mark growing brighter, he grabbed Solas and pushed him aside they both fell to the floor as she lashed out at the Rift.

He was back on his feet after a few moments and looked back towards Relmyna as a Rage Demon was making its way towards her. Solas raised his staff and aimed for Demon casting a steam of ice that froze it in its path allowing Varric a chance to fire a bolt, the Demon shattered as Relmyna pulled her arm back causing Varric to look at the Rift.

It pulsed and Varric turned back, Relmyna had now clasped her hands together, there a moment of confusion and then he realised there were no new Demons appearing, he looked back at the Rift a second time now realising what she was doing.

There was a barrier of yellow energy that had appeared over the Rift with demons on the other side striking at it unable to pass through, but it was clearly taking a toll, from the way her eyes had closed and how her eyelids fluttered he knew she couldn't hold it for long.

“She’s keeping more demons from getting out!” Varric called out to the others.

The First Enchanter let go of her staff letting it fall to her feet, she placed her hands together in front of herself as it left her grasp flexing her shoulders as she did so. The whirlwind grew and reached the ground it was around Varric’s height, every small gesture that her hands made as she brought them apart caused the whirlwind to expand it became a growing wall of energy.

It was large enough to block most of Prides magical attacks, each time the Demon did attack the barrier seemed to absorb the energy and strengthen itself, the Enchanter however took a step back slightly with each hit, Varric saw she was getting weaker, she was able to open the barrier near the Demon so that the Archers and Mages could resume their attacks, then when Pride was about to attack them she would close it again.

“Dwarf” he turned and saw Ashton running towards the Enchanter, answering the call he protected Trevelyan from the few demons that remained, as he ran over and positioned himself behind Aurora placing his hand on her shoulder, her posture changed as a new strength coursed through her, Solas appeared at Varric’s side "He's letting her draw from him” he said in an admirable tone to Varric.

Pride was charging an attack the next time the wall opened and released it as quickly as a gap appeared, the lightning crackled through and killed several of Lelianas Archers and some of the Mages.

Aurora gestured and moved forward away from her brother, the heat from the fire barrier intensified so much that Varric felt himself sweating. Aurora howled in pain and staggered using her remaining energy to push the barrier towards Pride. The Demons own barrier dissipated with a crackling noise as the fire latched onto it, the Demon howled in pain and the fire itself acted as a beacon lighting up the area.

The Enchanter lost consciousness and collapsed into Ashtons arms who grunted under her weight, Varric shot the Shade that was about to attack them, as it died he noticed Cassandra fighting another three to Prides left, her soldiers and a group of Ashtons Templars following her lead in dispatching them. There was panic now as if there were Demons that it meant the Rift was open again, he looked back, it was open but there was a stream of energy flowing into it, following it to its source he saw that Solas had withdrawn from his side and was protecting Relmyna as she manipulated the Rift.

Things became quiet for just a moment, the sounds around seemed to cease save for the singing of the Rift, what in reality was seconds felt like minutes. It pulsed in a flash of green energy. Demons close to the Rift instantly disintegrated, Pride itself staggered and lashed out angrily flinging its arms wide, this strike hit several unfortunate soldiers knocking them back, they did not get up. Relmyna screamed as she manipulated the Rift further, the pulse of energy repeated and caused Pride to stagger yet again, but this time it fell to its knees.

Relmyna ran forward grabbing two daggers from fallen soldiers as she went, she passed by Varric as he fired at Pride and even a quick glimpse allowed him to see the sweat on her brow as well as hear her heavy breathing.

“Seeker!” he called causing her to look his way and he saw her expression change as she saw what he did, Relmyna jumped launching herself towards Pride’s back and digging the daggers in deep, the Demon howled and tried to shake her off as it stood.

“Everyone! Attack the Demon from the front now!” Cassandra called.

Lelianas voices came next “Nock, Draw, Loose!” a barrage of arrows and magic followed and the Demon turned its attention towards them, Cassandra had picked up a fallen archers bow as had several other soldiers and were firing arrows with abandon, while Keria and a few mages did the same with magic at their sides.

Varric looked up and saw Relmyna swinging from one of the daggers as she pulled the other near her foot free, for a moment he was sure she was going to fall, but to his amazement she managed to launch herself upwards plunged the blade into Prides shoulder and then placing her foot on the one she had swung from.

She hung there for a few seconds and to gain some form of balance, she twisted the blade to dig it into the muscle and holding onto it while raising he marked hand to the Rift. Once again the Rift grew and a wave of energy pulsed covering everyone in its eerie green light, this pulse was gone as quickly as it appeared but Pride howled again this time faltering completely a fist placed on the ground to support itself; the few Mages that the pulse reached had done the same or fallen completely to their knees breathing heavily, Keria among them, Varric instantly knew the Rift had robbed them of their magic.

Relmyna used the chance climb up onto Prides shoulder, she stood there, pulling the bow from her back as fast as she could, the Demon looked at her as she nocked four arrows, Pride died with a terrifying screech once the arrows were let loose and impaled it though the eye. The Demon began to fall and fade and fade from existence and the Rift reclaimed it giving Relmyna barely anytime to jump, she had just landed when her expression changed and she let out a yelp of surprise as her arm was yanked behind her as the mark once again connected with the Rift. The singing was the loudest it had been, the elf’s face was pained, and she seemed to be trying to pull away

Ashton began to move towards her calling her name, but he did not get far before a blinding white cascade of energy covered them all. Varric was blinded, his ears began to ring.

As his vision cleared, he saw Relmyna stood perfectly still. After a few moments she fell to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut.

ס₪₪₪₪§|(Ξ≥≤≥≤≥≤ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ> <ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ≥≤≥≤≥≤Ξ)|§₪₪₪₪ס

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read the start of the rewrite. Your thoughts are welcome in the comments section as with all my works.


End file.
